narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dendō Hōzuki
is a chūnin-level shinobi from Kirigakure's Hōzuki Clan and works at the Mist Cryptanalysis Team. He is also second cousin of and . Background Born in the infamous Hōzuki Clan, Dendō early learned to live with the shadow and the legacy left by the . Surrounded by strong clansmen, obstinate to conquer greatness, Dendō began to become familiar with loneliness and rejection of others for being considered too "weak" to follow the nindō created by the Second Mizukage. Even proving to be an intelligent and skilled shinobi, Dendō never had his skills recognized by his clan, even having mastered a vast amount of techniques of the Hōzuki clan even very young. Appearance Dendō is a man of above average height, although his height had long been a complicating factor in his life, making him clumsy and always showing difficulties in adapting to the space that he was. Although he makes a point to state that does not care about his appearance – once he had settled for that does not arouse attraction in the opposite sex because of his sloppy and extremely sarcastic personality, Dendō draws attention because of his long straight slightly blond hair, his triangular goatee, purplish eyes and pointy and sharp teeth. He wears sleeveless dark green shirt and light blue pants with large pockets on the thighs, around his chest he uses two leather straps "x" shaped and a third belt at the waist, which carries his water bottles and sake. Dendō also wears bandages covering his arms - more in the right than the left, in addition to standard shinobi sandals and Kirigakure's forehead protector. During his teens and early twenties, Dendō wore a lighter variation of his sleeveless shirt and carried only a leather band around his body and instead of using bandages he wore Kirigakure's striped wrist-guards. Attached to the belt, Dendō carried his water bottle and sake together near his left leg – unlike how he became in his adulthood, which carried the water bottle and sake separately. While an intern at the Mist Cryptanalysis Team, Dendō wore in his work schedule a blue pin-striped shirt covered by a light blue lab coat with the symbol of the Cryptanalysis Team, the kanji 秘 (hi) in the center of a green circle, painted on the left sleeve. Personality As much as people treat him with indifference, it wasn't difficult to understand the reasons which led Dendō to be what he was. Since very young Dendō lived surrounded by people who mocked him and belittled him, especially his older cousins, because of that for a long time he became a quiet and excluded kid and saw Denki and Seiteki as his only true friends. His exclusion from the rest of his clan rendered against him several jokes and humiliation by his cousins. Even , the youngest of the cousins, had pre-disposition in him mock. The only Hōzuki who never bothered to mock him was , although his older first cousin, Shingetsu, did not care to humiliate him enough to compensate for Mangetsu's silence. As a teenager, having surprised everyone by showing be immune to lightning chakra, Dendō began to take a sarcastic and ironic personality that enabled him to repay all the years of mockery he suffered - although Ryōshi has observed that Dendō had a vindictive desire against his relatives . Assuming his sarcastic and humorous side (and sometimes also inconvenient), Dendō became a bully, though he tried his best to not humiliate others as his cousins did, just feeling great pleasure in making fun of others. Moreover, in counterpart with Ryōshi that is more cautious and observant, Dendō is agitated and has little patience, always preferring to settle things as quickly as possible. Dendō also has a tendency to fit the words "shocking" (衝撃的な, shōgeki-tekina) and "electrifying" (電撃的な, dengeki-tekina) in most of his sentences, and said they have a long list of "electrifying" catchphrases. Maybe because he almost never having been truly recognized by someone until he start working with Aruda and Ryōshi, Dendō does not have the habit of using honorifics, referring to almost all people just by their names, plus he always refers to the as "old man" (老人, rōjin), while all others from the Hōzuki clan refer to him with great respect and admiration. He also refers to all of the Hōzuki Clan as "cousins" (いとこ, ittoko), because he has no patience to remember the kind of kinship he has with each one, the only one of his cousins he does not refer simply as "cousin" is Shingetsu, who he dubbed . His large amount of cousins made him usually compare someone with his cousins, although he never refers specifically which one. The only people he refers with honorifics are Aruda, Mei, Ao, Mekajiki and Homare, who he refers to as "Homare-chan", which usually annoys her because Dendō has confessed he finds her "extremely charming and lovely as electrifying sparks". While drunk, Dendō become an extremely sadistic person and takes pleasure in hurting his opponents as much as possible. When he loses control over his actions becoming the , Dendō said several times that can become a killing machine if he is not contained by his allies, once while drunk, Dendō feels excited to defeat the maximum of possible enemies in the cruelest way, always questioning that "if they can do it, why not me?". Although, while sober, he prefers not to comment about his moments of drunkenness, referring to them only as a last battle tactic. Abilities On his own, shortly after earning his promotion to chūnin, Dendō has developed own methods to adapt himself to the Lightning Release, wishing to possess something that made him unique among other clansmen. For months Dendō underwent trainings and complicated and painful experiments, until he was able to adapt his body to the electrical impulses that were projected by the Eels Brothers that roamed his body, until be able to maintain his structure without becoming a jelly-like form like what happened with others Hōzuki who were exposed to lightning chakra. On the other hand, his experiments and his training to adapt himself to the lightning chakra created in Dendō side effects that weaken his body against fire. So even being immune to lightning, Dendō acquired vulnerability to fire based ninjutsu, though he hides the most of such weakness, and uses his status as the only Hōzuki immune to lightning as a trump card. Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, he is proficient in water-based ninjutsu and, therefore, he is able to make his body assume a watery form, making him virtually impossible to hurt by weapons, since any strike will directly pass through his liquid-form. Through his ability to liquefy his body, Dendō can handle water the way he want, such as submerging the head of his opponents in a water blob, suffocating them. Because of the secret techniques of the Hōzuki, Dendō can also merge with already exist water sources or form puddles. In combat, usually Dendō also uses his index finger shaped as gun to shoot bullets of water against his enemies being able to greatly increase the amount of bullets fired per second, like a machine gun. Unlike other clansmen, Dendō is able to withstand lightning-based ninjutsu and, likewise, perform some Lightning Release techniques as the Wave of Inspiration, although he often needs the help of the Eels Brothers for this. While drunk, Dendō can passively release liquids with high alcohol content through his body. Kenjutsu Because of his secret ability to hydrate his body making him assume a completely liquid form and immune to any type of injury caused by weapons, Dendō is adept at melee combat, using combat styles that he himself baptized and perfected according to his preference and his teamwork with Aruda and Ryōshi. After summon the Eels Brothers - who have the ability to transform themselves into resistant and sharp twin swords, Dendō wields both swords simultaneously and can infuse his lightning-chakra throughout the blade. Once in possession of the swords, Dendō uses the or the while drunk, making him a worthy opponent to face even one of the , according to what stated. Intelligence As a cryptographer, Dendō is extremely versatile with numbers and is considered by many as a math genius - even Ryōshi claims that Dendō has even more facility with calculations than him. Dendō also has a fascination with history and, on that basis, often uses ancient methods to transmit his codes, which in most cases works to deceive those who should not have access to the information. By possessing an affinity with lightning nature he is part of the cryptographers's group capable of outputting electrical pulses shaped as signals to be decoded by others. His skill as a programmer are also notable although, according to him, are a bit rusty because of his work's monotony as an intern. Stats Trivia *Dendō (電動) means "electric". *Dendō's favorite color is purple and his favorite foods are vanilla ice cream and sweet bean soup. *Dendō says his favorite pastime is to draw ironic caricatures of his friends, and his favorite target is Ryōshi. *Dendō has completed 91 official missions in total: 54 D-rank, 32 C-rank, 4 B-rank 1 A-rank and 0 S-rank. *Dendō's favorite words are "Eels" (鰻, Unagi) and "Shocking" (衝撃的な, Shōgeki-tekina). Quotes *(To Shingetsu) "If I still cared about the bullshit that you talk I'd be really scared right now... But now I know how to make you get so afraid of my shocking techniques that will pee, Fish-Face!" *(To Ryōshi) "I'd love to not have time to pick on you, but all the work I have to do is put files in order and deliver messages. Denki is able to electrocute me if I ask him to send more messages to me and '''I'm' able to destroy that damn computer if it goes down again... But don't worry, buddy, I just mock you because I like you." *(To Homare) "''Homare-chan, you're so graceful and perfect that makes my electrifying heart beat faster every time I see you!" *(To Tenmaku Uchiha) "Did you really think would go unpunished, jerk! Let's see which of us has the most shocking techniques. Mekajiki-senpai, girls, take a step back... and Homare-chan, sorry for my lambasting... but this fool deserves to feel the wrath of the Drunken Demon!"